gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Finchblashtynn/Original Song: Silver Lining and Shining Stars
*Original Song* By: Jade (Finchblashtynn) Title: Silver Lining and Shining Stars A/N: Hey, it's Jade. I'd just like to show people my original song I made after realizing that ST should have original songs. This song was inspired by this photo . It's my umpteenth time trying to write songs, I hope I didn't fail. I really don't have a specific tune just yet, I wrote it thinking of a poem.... Anyways, the song is about loving someone who's heart belongs to someone else. Oh, and it's supposed to be sung by a man. Silver Lining and Shining Stars Silver Lining and Shining Stars VERSE ONE: Every second you laugh Every minute you smile Every hour you sing I’d walk a mile For you VERSE TWO: Every time I look at you I see the sun shining though I know you’re the light And I know I’ll be alright Chorus: You make everything seem worthwhile You make me believe Clouds have silver lining And the stars will always be shining But the words of love Mean nothing to me Because I can see Your heart is spoken for VERSE THREE: Your laugh is like a drug Your smile is addicting And when you sing, All the birds stop to listen Chorus: You make everything seem worthwhile You make me believe Clouds have silver lining And the stars will always be shining But the words of love Mean nothing to me Because I can see Your heart is spoken for Bridge: My heart is aching And I’m just really faking Because I will never be your hero I will not be your knight-in-shining armor However much I want to Chorus: You make everything seem worthwhile You make me believe Clouds have silver lining And the stars will always be shining But the words of love Mean nothing to me Because I can see Your heart is spoken for You make everything seem worthwhile You make me believe Clouds have silver lining And the stars will always be shining But the words of love Mean nothing to me Because I can see Your heart is spoken for Hopefully, it can be included in Soul Talent. STOP! YOU MAY NOT USE THIS WORK. IT BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY! ---- UPDATE *New Song* Golden Key Golden Key VERSE ONE: It’s like lightning Fast and strong, yet Swift and powerful The day we met VERSE TWO: It’s the rush I get, My heart beats out of control Just seeing you, The way you sing to my soul VERSE THREE: I can’t help loving you Even though I know it’s wrong But deep down, I hope you love me too Like every other love song Chorus: It’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key But you always leave me wanting more Because you love me for me But I keep falling headfirst And I’m ready to burst Because it’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key VERSE FOUR: To save me from this loveless romance You are my savior I met you by chance But it’s your behavior That makes me crave for more It’s a snake, An apple, A red light, A no parking Chorus: It’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key But you always leave me wanting more Because you love me for me But I keep falling headfirst And I’m ready to burst Because it’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key Bridge: But I love you no matter what And I have to believe we met from luck We saved each other Because… Chorus: It’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key But you always leave me wanting more Because you love me for me But I keep falling headfirst And I’m ready to burst Because it’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key ‘Cause it’s like a locked door And you hold the golden key You always leave me wanting more Because you love me for me And I keep falling headfirst I’m ready to burst Because it’s like a locked door In which you hold the golden key In which you hold the golden key To my heart and soul Again, there's no tune...I wrote this one as Silver Lining and Shining Stars. If you didn't understand the metaphors in the song, it's about a forbidden love. It's about falling in love with the wrong person. In my mind, the song is supposed to be sung by a woman, but can be also sung by a man. Category:Blog posts